Promise Me
by Resacon1990
Summary: A long drabble about what might have happened between Joey and Seto before they faced Dartz.


**Based on Episode 182 - Duel with Dartz, half way in or so when Yugi, Seto and Joey race off to go get Dartz but Yugi gets called back by the others and the puppyshipping duo walk off together! **

**Perfect for some loving!**

* * *

><p>Seto was staunch as he walked towards the door, the sound of Joeys feet hitting the ground behind him signifying the blond was after all following. He didn't stop though to allow him to catch up though, and especially didn't stop for Yugi. Hell, he might've just been working with the tri-coloured boy, and he might've been thankful that he'd caught him before he fell, but he sure as hell wasn't going to wait for him so they could beat Dartz together.<p>

"Hey! Don't think you're getting all the credit for this!" Joey cried as he sprinted after the brunet before slowing down to a fast walk right behind Setos back.

"Haven't you got someone else to annoy?" Seto snapped over his shoulder, refusing to look at the blond duelist.

"Nope! Not at the moment!" he called back, his voice rather light but still holding the sarcasm he always kept reserved for the CEO. With a loud groan, Seto kept walking, knowing he was most likely not going to be able to shake off the mutt. Not that he didn't mind to much, knowing that Joey was going to be with him, but he really didn't want him to get in the way… or get hurt.

He sighed mentally, refusing once again to look back at the now silent Joey, no matter how desperate he was to do so. He'd found out his feelings were a lot nicer than hate towards the blond after having his heart nearly leap out of his chest and maul Marik to death when he'd almost killed Joey in their duel. Although at first he'd been more surprised when he'd found out he actually had a heart that cared for someone except Mokuba, and in that way.

The sound of Yugi's and Teas voice floated over to the walking duo and he heard Joey laugh behind him.

"Silly Yug, doesn't know Teas in love with him," he sniggered and Seto knew he had a hand over his mouth considering how muffled his voice was. The refusing voice was quickly repressed as Seto turned his head to glance over his shoulder at the talking two, and his lips twitched slightly at seeing the blond shaking with laughter.

"He must be dense then. Even I picked up on Gardeners feelings," Seto commented, watching as Joey raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"Yeah. To bad he's in love with '_his_'-" Joey did quotation marks with his fingers and added emphasis on the word, "-Pharaoh."

Setos eyebrows shot up at the comment as both he and Joey slipped past the doorway, spotting Yugi chasing after them out of the corner of his eyes, before flicking back to focussing on the blond. "Moto's gay?"

"You're kidding right?" Joey said disbelievingly, his mouth hanging slightly open. "Out of what I just said, you only caught he was gay?"

"So he is."

"I just told you he's madly in love with an old dead guy who's literally living inside him and you're hung up on the 'he's gay' part?" Joey exclaimed, making sure to keep his voice down lower than usual as he heard Yugi enter the room they had just turned out of. Seto shot him a look and rolled his eyes.

"So what? Its not like we're the ones in love."

Joeys mouth feel open as they turned down the last corridor leading to the room they'd left merely minutes ago.

_Did Kaiba just defend Yug?_

_It would seem so._

Shaking his head, Joey grinned at the CEO as they turned into the room, ignoring the huge blue vortex as it glared down at them. "I guess you're right-"

"Of course I am."

"-Kaiba. I'm not in love with _his _Pharaoh," the blond finished before taking a deep breath that Seto noticed but didn't respond too, only continued to look at the vortex. "But I am in love with _my _master."

A chill crept up Setos spine at the way the blond said that. His master? The brunet contemplated the words before freezing entirely.

He was the only one to ever claim he was Joeys master.

His eyes were wide with shock as he turned to face the nervous blond, watching as Joey fiddled with the bottom of his jacket and bit his lip, waiting for the CEO's reaction. Unfortunately, he took the stunned silence in the wrong way.

"I-I m-mean in a completely p-platonic way!" he stuttered, horror on his face when he realised that still wasn't that much better. Even more anxious and edgy now, Joey gazed bashfully up at the CEO through his eyelashes, hoping that Seto wouldn't attempt to murder him but the ground would open up and swallow him hole, hell! He wouldn't care if Dartz suddenly came out of nowhere and sucked out his soul again just so he wouldn't have to face Seto! It astounded him though, when he saw a small smile creeping onto Setos face, not a smirk or even some superficial smile he'd given to people to sweeten them up.

No, it was a very rare and genuine smile.

And Joey felt himself fall in love all over again.

The man looked _gorgeous_. And that was an understatement. Joey had only ever seen Setos eyes twinkle like that a few times, all of which where when he and Mokuba were reunited after being separated, whether it was having their souls sucked out, being turned to stone, turned against each other or even from just being away from each other for a long time. But now they were twinkling at him, showing happiness in those deep pools of stunning blue. They actually looked warm for once and Joey wished he had a camera to capture this moment.

"Really?" he heard Seto ask and he blushed, tearing his eyes away from the other male.

"Really."

Seto nodded and turned back away, his head racing and heart pounding, especially when he saw the crestfallen look on Joeys face and the blonds head drop in rejection. His smile grew bigger before glancing out of the corner of his eye, checking to see if Yugi was any where near catching up to them.

"And I'm in love _my _puppy."

Instantly Joeys head snapped up and he stared at Seto, a look of disbelief crossing his face.

"W-What?"

"I, Seto Kaiba, am in love-" he started, stepping closer and reaching out to grab the dog tag that hung around Joeys neck before lifting it up and twirling it between his finger as he talked. "-with _my _puppy."

He watched in delight as Joeys face flamed up and his cheeks turned a sweet hue of red as he stared at Setos hand plain with the dog tag Serenity had bought him for christmas. Turning his head, Joey gazed up shyly at Seto before surprising the CEO by glancing towards the door.

"I love you too," the blond suddenly whispered before throwing himself at the brunet, melting into his arms as he nuzzled into the warm chest. Seto stood ridged for a moment, his heart some how having traveled up his body to thump madly in his head, but very quickly he grinned and hugged Joey back, tightening his arms around his puppy's body.

"Who said you're my puppy?" Seto joked into Joeys ear, feeling Joey stiffen in his arms and creating great amusement for the brunet. It made him whimper mentally though when Joey pulled back and glared at him.

"I did."

And with that he reached up, dragged Setos head down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Unfortunately, the sound of footsteps pounding down the hall made them pull away, leaving them both wanting more but still slightly content with what they'd gotten. As they stepped back to where they'd been standing only moments ago, Joey kept a tight grip of Setos hand.

"Promise me-" he whispered, keeping eye contact and trying to pour every sense of longing and love he held for the brunet in his words and eyes. "-that when we get out of the mess, we can… give us a go?"

Seto smiled once again and despite the distance between them, raised their hands and touched Joeys cheek, tracing the back of his hand along the soft skin. He debated arguing and asking why they couldn't give it ago now. But he knew why, and there was no point in arguing with the truth.

"I promise."

Without breaking eye contact, Seto pulled Joeys hand towards him and shocked the blond as he pressed his lips to his knuckles, kissing them softly. Then, ever so gently, he let go and allowed Joeys hand to fall to his side and tore his eyes away, gazing up at the huge vortex.

Just as Yugi burst into the room.

Almost instantly Joey opened his mouth and started speaking. And unless you looked really hard, nothing about what had just happened was visible on the blonde.

Well, apart from the grin on his face, the extra twinkle in his eye, the way his hand kept stroking his knuckles and occasionally his lips, the way he had more bounce in his step, the way he was so keen to get everything over and done with, the way he seemed so much joyous.

Seto silently laughed to himself.

Definitely not visible at all

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
